The One With The Weekend In The Woods
by Erin Elizabeth James
Summary: Ross invites his friends to a weekend at his parents cabin where new found attractions run rampid. Mondler,Joey/Phoebe,RnR.
1. An Invitation for the Weekend

**The One With the Weekend In the Woods**

**A Friends FanFiction**

**This is my 3****rd**** FanFic and I wanted to make this a full one so more chapters will be up soon! *smiles* This Fic takes place in season 4(ish) *lol I said ish* Monica was dating Pete and Chandler had broken up with Janice and Kathy. Ross is seeing Emily but not too seriously and Rachel is still obsessed with Joshua. Phoebe is realizing she has feelings for Joey and Rachel thinks she still loves Ross while Chandler proves to Monica that she doesn't really like Pete and she needs fire in a relationship not just safety. I love Mondler so the basis of this story is them but Phoebe/Joey and Ross/Rachel(Lobsters) are also included. Rating this PG-13 just to be safe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't these characters even though I know all the words to every episode and know all Phoebe's songs but that doesn't count *sad face* they belong to David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**

Phoebe and Rachel were sitting at Monica and Rachel's kitchen table having breakfast and waiting for Monica to wake up. "I can not believe that Ross is dating Emily!" Rachel said sitting across from Phoebe at Monica's kitchen table. "Look Rachel, I know that it sucks that Ross is with someone else and you can't Josh…." Rachel cut in with "Joshua." Phoebe smiled. "And you can't get Joshua to look at you and I do feel for you but if you keep talking about Ross and Emily I will stab you with this fork." She says pointing to Rachel with her fork. "I know I keep talking about him but I can't help it. I think I still love him." "Still love who?" Joey asked walking into the apartment. "Um…" Rachel thought fast. "Shaun Cassidy." Phoebe finished. Rachel smiled when she realized that Phoebe hadn't told Joey that she liked him. Rachel and Monica were the only one's that knew she was falling for him. The sound of Phoebe clearing her throat brought her back to reality. Rachel gave her friend a "really?" look and turned to face Joey. "Yeah was watching E last night and his bio was on. I'm obsessed." Joey looked uninterested and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Snapple. "Where's Monica?" He asked noticing the small number of friends in the apartment. Phoebe and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. "She had a guest last night. They aren't up yet." Rachel said with a laugh. "What's so funny about that? Her and Pete have been dating for a few weeks. What's the big deal?" Phoebe pulled a chair out for Joey and smiled. "Well Rachel told me that Pete and Monica were a little loud last night." Joey shook his head. "So? Monica is always loud. Remember that night with Fun Bobby? She woke the whole apartment." Rachel was still laughing when she sipped her coffee. "She wasn't the loud one. She barely made any noise. Pete was the loud one." Phoebe turned to Rachel. "Do you think maybe he isn't ya know?" Joey looked confused. "Ya know what?" Phoebe faced Joey. "He isn't _'pleasuring' _her enough." Joey stood up and pointed to the door. "You mean he can't…..ewww!" Monica and Pete walked out of her room hand in hand. "Eww what?" Monica asked. Joey thought fast. "Um…Rachel is obsessed with Shaun Cassidy." Rachel and Phoebe looked at Joey with mad faces. "Oh okay." Monica said sitting next to Pete at the table. "Why's everyone here?" Monica asked. "Ross called us and told us to meet here. He has some news." Joey said. "Better not be another fossil that none of us care about." Rachel said. Phoebe smiled when the phone rang. "I'll get it." She said walking to the phone. "Hello. Yes. She's right here. No she's not alone. Yes. Okay I'll have her call you later. Bye." Hanging the phone up she turned to Monica. "You're Mom wants you to call her later." Monica looked at the clock. "It's noon. Why is she calling. Why didn't you give me the phone?" "She asked if you were alone. I said no you were with your boyfriend. She said have you call her tonight. And she wanted to know if you used a condom." Rachel and Joey laughed looking at each other. "Is this why I haven't met your mom yet?" Pete asked looking at Monica. "Yes." She answered. Pete shook his head understanding. "Hello Children!" Chandler said walking into Monica's apartment carrying a suitcase. "What's that for?" Joey asked. "You're not moving are you?" Chandler gave his roommate a look. "No. Ross called and told us to pack a suitcase. He has some kind of "super cool plan" for all of us." Everyone gave a look to Chandler. "His words not mine. Anyway go pack for a few days. He said he will be here in a about a half hour." Phoebe smiled and stood up fast. "Cool. I'll go pack! Can't wait for this! Party time!" Grabbing her coat and purse she ran out of the door. "I guess I'll go pack too." Rachel said walking to her room. Joey stood and walked to Rachel's room. "What are you doing?" She asked blocking him from her room. "I wanted to help you pack your sex clothes." Rachel pushed him away. "Joey, I'm not having sex with anyone." Joey walked to the door and opened it. "Not without Joey's help you won't." He said before walking to his apartment. Chandler laughed and opened the fridge grabbing a YooHoo. "Do you want to come too?" Monica asked Pete hoping he would say no. Sure she liked him. He was sweet and everything but he was well boring. "I can't. I have a board meeting in Chicago this weekend. Sorry." Pretending to be upset Monica walked him to the door. "It's alright. I'll call you Everynight." She said handing him his coat. "Okay. I'll talk to you tonight." He kissed her lightly on the lips before walking away. Closing the door behind him she groaned and sat on a chair at the table. "Are you okay, Mon?" Chandler asked sitting next to her. "Just great. Fantastic. Couldn't be better." She said grabbing the chocolate milk from him and drinking the rest of it. "Ya know that if you wanted one you could have just asked." He said sarcastically smiling at her. "Sorry. I'm just confused. You shouldn't be brought into this. It's stupid." Standing and walking to her room Monica was stopped when Ross walked in. "Everyone packed?" He asked smiling with two suitcases behind him. "Are we going away for the weekend or for a month?" Chandler asked. "You brought enough stuff for a month." Ross gave a look to Chandler and walked to Monica. "Why aren't you packed yet?" Monica walked to her room and slammed the door. "Did I say something?" He asked Chandler. "I have no idea. She's been like this all morning." Joey and Phoebe walked in packed. "Good. Glad some people can be prepared." Ross said smiling. Rachel walked out of her room with her suitcase. "Is Emily coming too?" She asked in a fake British accent. Phoebe looked at Rachel. "So where are we going anyway?" Rachel asked "I was thinking about that trip we took to the beach last year and thought maybe we should go somewhere again. Just the six of us. My parents gave us their cabin in the mountains for the weekend. I thought maybe we should do stuff like this every year. A trip for the six of us." Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler smiled in agreement as Monica walked out of her room. "So let's go. Phoebe has her grandmothers cab and Monica has the Porsche. We can split up and meet at the cabin. How's that sound?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Monica you and Chandler can ride up together and everyone else can ride in the cab with me." Phoebe said. Monica looked at Chandler and decided driving the 6 hours with him was better then with Rachel who would want to talk the whole way up. Phoebe smiled at Chandler and patted him on the back. "Tell her." Chandler smiled back. He knew what she meant. He had a thing for Monica. Around the time they went to the beach the year before he noticed he had feelings for her. He didn't want to tell her because she was his best friend. He was planning on telling her when she met Pete but chickened out. He only told Phoebe. This was his chance. He had to tell her. He just had to.

To Be Continued…

**Please Review and Tell Me if I Should Continue. **


	2. Promises to Keep

**The One With The Weekend In The Woods**

**Chapter 2 **

**Okay…So School is back in session so updates will only be posted on weekends and holidays or whenever I have study hall. Anyway Just wanted to thank Minchedder, DancerCherryBug, and CSINYLovexx4ever for their reviews. Hope you guys like the next part. Tell me what you : I don't these characters even though I know all the words to every episode and know all Phoebe's songs but that doesn't count *sad face* they belong to David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**

"I don't think Ross and Rachel should drive together." Joey whispered to Monica as everyone walked to Phoebe's cab. "I pretty sure that two adults can sit in a cab together for a few hours. Why don't you and Rachel sit in the back and have Phoebe and Ross ride in the front. Just keep them away from each other." Joey noticed some tenseness in Monica's voice. Everyone noticed it. She didn't seem like herself. He promised himself he would figure out this weekend.

Rachel watched Ross say goodbye to Emily outside Central Perk. Why was she so jealous? It was Ross. Ross Gellar. Her best friends older brother. Sure they dated for awhile but was she still in love with him? She couldn't be. He loved Emily. Sweet Perfect British Emily. Why would he want her when he had Emily? They kissed and her heart broke in half. She couldn't spend the whole weekend with him. She would go insane.

Phoebe was sitting in the cab ready to leave when Joey closed the trunk and sat in the back waiting for everyone to say their goodbyes and leave. The look on his face made Phoebe turn around and face him. "What's wrong, Joe?" She asked concerned. "Nothing. Just thinking." She smiled. "About what?" He looked out his window at Rachel staring at Ross and Emily. "I was just thinking that I've never been in love before. I mean Rachel is obviously in love with Ross but I've never felt like that for a woman. Is there something wrong with me or something?" Phoebe smiled at her best friend and knew she had to say something. "No there is nothing wrong with you. You just haven't met the right woman. You will and when you do that woman will be the luckiest woman in the world. That's the truth." Joey smiled and reached across the seat and grabbed her hand. "Thanks, Pheebs. I love you." Phoebe smiled and thought how he would never know that she loved him too. Just not the way he loved her.

Chandler closed the door behind himself and smiled at Monica. "So, how are we doing?" Monica smiled at Chandler. "Just thinking about how messed up things are with me and Pete. Nothing you need to worry about." Chandler opened his gym bag and pulled out a YooHoo bottle. Want one?" Smiling she held her hand out. "Why not. You're always drinking them." Taking a sip she smiled. "I think you're just what I needed this weekend, Chandler. A friend. Thanks." Chandler put his seat belt on. "No need to thank me. I promise you I'm gonna help you get your mind off all your problems this weekend. Deal?" Monica smiled as she pulled out of the parking spot following Phoebe. "Deal."

**To be continued….**

**Please Review! **


	3. Passing the Time

_**THE ONE WITH THE WEEKEND IN THE WOODS**_

_**Okayy So I wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed this story. I will be updating more frequently this week. Stay Tuned. Oh and don't forget to review. xoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't these characters even though I know all the words to every episode and know all Phoebe's songs but that doesn't count *sad face* they belong to David Crane and Marta Kauffman.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>_

_**"Okay. So I was thinking I Spy." Phoebe said an hour into their drive. Ross and Joey shook their heads now while Rachel flipped through her newest edition of Vogue. **_

_**"Come on guys. The radio's broken. I'm bored. Please. Can we do something?" **_

_**Joey smiled. "We could play the truth game." **_

_**Rachel gave Joey a 'really?' look. **_

_**"How do you play?" Phoebe asked intrigued. **_

_**"Well we go in a circle and say something that we've done that was weird or outrageous and whoever did it too has to drink. Usually its with vodka but I guess Snapple is okay. Since we're in a car. How bout it?" **_

_**Rachel smiled. "I'm in. It can pass the time." **_

_**Phoebe smiled. "Cool. I'll go first. I've had sex in a car." **_

_**Joey and Rachel smiled and took a sip of the Snapple along with Phoebe. **_

_**Ross looked at Rachel and wondered who she did it with in a car.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I don't believe you." Monica said laughing. <strong>_

_**"It's true. I worked part time as a dancer at my dads Burlesque club." **_

_**Monica opened another YooHoo and sipped it. **_

_**"Okay you're turn. You're biggest secret that no one knows. Not Rachel or Phoebe. Something no one knows." **_

_**Monica smiled and thought. She pulled onto the freeway and tried to think. The only thing no one knew about her was something she could never tell Chandler. She looked at him for a moment and smiled. **_

_**"Okay. A few months ago I had a sex dream about you." Chandler smiled. **_

_**"Really?" She smiled. **_

_**"It was right after I broke up with Richard and I was lonely. I had just watched a movie. It was nothing. Just a dream about you and me in a shower with some body oils. It wasn't that big a deal." **_

_**Chandler was in shock. Monica had a dream about him? The woman he had feelings for, for almost two years had a sex dream about him. **_

_**He was on cloud nine. "So….you find me attractive, Monica Gellar?" **_

_**Monica smiled. "I did. I mean you are cute. But you already knew that didn't you?" **_

_**Chandler smiled. He looked at the woman next to him smiling and laughing and drinking a YooHoo. **_

_**He was in love. "Maybe I thought…." He said smiling. She smiled at him and turned into a gas station. **_

_**"This weekend might not be as bad as I thought it would be." **_

_**She thought watching Chandler jump from his seat to walk into the quick stop.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The truth game in Phoebe's cab had died down and now the gang was sitting in silence once again. <strong>_

_**Phoebe of course broke that silence. "Have any of you noticed how weird Monica's been this past week?" **_

_**Joey and Rachel nodded in agreement while Ross looked confused. **_

_**"**__**What do you mean?" He asked. **_

_**"Haven't you noticed?" **__**Rachel asked. **_

_**"I mean she's been a little off. But nothing too serious. Why? Do you think something's wrong with her and Pete?" **_

_**Ross suddenly concerned turned around to face Joey and Rachel in the back seat. **_

_**"**__**She just isn't as happy with Pete as she should be. She isn't as happy as she was with Richard." **_

_**Phoebe said. "Richard was the love of her life. She was heartbroken when they broke up. She is just taking her time with Pete. It's nothing to worry about."**_

_** Ross said reassuringly. Phoebe sighed and looked out onto the highway wondering if Chandler told Monica yet.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember to Review :)<strong>_


	4. Intentions

THE ONE WITH THE WEEKEND IN THE WOODS

Okay so thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love and appreciate all your opinions. On with the story. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't these characters even though I know all the words to every episode and know all Phoebe's songs but that doesn't count *sad face* they belong to David Crane and Marta Kauffman.

Chapter Four

The four friends stepped out of the cab and started unloading their bags. "I can't believe I've known you and Monica all these years and had no idea you had this place. It's beautiful up here." Ross shook his head in agreement and looked at the cabin he spent some of the best days of his life. "Yeah. We spent almost every winter up here. After Thanksgiving we would spend a week up here. It was fun." Rachel smiled. "You always seem so happy looking back. Why don't you seem that way now?" Ross looked at the mountains behind them. "I don't know. I guess I just had a dream come true childhood and then everything fell apart. I just feel like being here will somehow make things feel better." Rachel smiled. "That makes sense." Looking over her shoulder at Joey and Phoebe who were walking to the door. "Well, maybe we can make some good memories this weekend." Rachel said smiling. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back I'm going to call Emily. Thanks, Rach." Ross smiled and walked to the cabin.

Phoebe and Joey were unloading bags when Joey started laughing. "What's so funny?" Phoebe asked. "I can't tell you." Joey replied still laughing. "Come on. Joey tell me." Joey wiped his eyes and looked at Phoebe. "Okay. I was just thinking that I'm usually so into sex when I go away for a weekend but with you, I'm not." Phoebe didn't know whether or not to be flattered or insulted. "Why?" She asked. Joey didn't know how to answer. Was she expecting him to say he wanted to have sex with her? I mean it's Phoebe. Phoebe Buffay. His best friend. Sure she was attractive but he couldn't. "We're friends, Pheebs. I could never sleep with you." Phoebe looked at him. "What if I was drunk and we kissed. Would you stop the inevitable?" Joey smiled. Sure he liked the idea. The thought was interesting but no. "I would want to protect our friendship." He answered hoping to end the conversation. "Ya know what, Joey Tribianni, you're so clueless." She grabbed her bag and walked to the cabin. "What did I say?" He asked confused.

Monica and Chandler were still laughing when they pulled into the driveway to the cabin. Monica couldn't believe it. She hadn't thought of Pete the entire time they were driving. She was having the time of her life. Chandler always had that effect on her. He always made her forget all her troubles. He made her feel better. "Okay. Here we are." Monica said smiling. "Great. I'll grab the bags you can go inside and see if the rest of the gang is here." Chandler unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. "Come on, Gellar. We have a long weekend to go." Monica smiled and opened her door. "Let's go." 'What is going on?" Monica asked herself. Was she flirting with Chandler? Was he flirting with her? What was going on all she knew was that she was enjoying it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Please Review ****J**


	5. Finding Roomates

The One With the Weekend in the Woods

Chapter Five

Okay so I haven't been as dedicated as I should have been to this story. I've been in and out of the hospital recently and haven't been as able to write as usual. I'm well now and will be updating WAY more. So on with the story

The sun was starting to go down and the six friends were unpacking. Ross went to look for a room while the girls and Joey started dinner. Chandler was no where to be found. "Okay we have a problem." Ross said looking at Monica who was clearly having the time of her life. "What?" Monica asked. Monica, Rachel, and Joey were unpacking the food and setting up the kitchen. "Well we have 6 people and this house only has 3 rooms. We need to share." Ross said looking around worried. "Okay. We can share." Rachel answered. "But how?" Joey asked. "Like Ross and Monica can't sleep together and I doubt Emily would want you two sleeping in the bedroom. How is this going to work?" Phoebe asked.

"I have an idea!" Joey announced to the group. "Why don't the girls pick? This way the girls won't be uncomfortable with sharing and no one has to argue." Monica smiled. "I like it. We can choose." Rachel looked at Ross. She wanted to stay with him. "Okay." Phoebe started. "I choose Joey!" Joey smiled. "Mon!" Rachel said. "You're turn." Monica smiled. "Okay. Well I want Chandler." Hearing the way the words came out Monica almost wished she didn't say it like that. "I mean I want to share a room with Chandler." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. That meant her and Ross were going to have to share a room. Maybe she could make her final move this weekend. The thoughts were rushing through her head like wildfire!

"Where is Chandler?" Joey asked looking around the room. "I have no idea." Ross answered. "I'm going to look for him." Monica offered. She put her jacket on and stepped outside. "Chandler?" She yelled from the porch. Seeing a light from a flashlight off in the distance she followed it. "Chandler?" She asked into the darkness. "Mon?" She heard a reply and followed the sound of his voice. When she saw him she smiled. "Hey. What are you doing?" She asked. "I found the most amazing thing ever!" He said stepping away. She saw it. "A hot tub?" She asked smiling. "Yes! Its awesome. I'm about to climb in. You ready?" He asked. Monica looked down at her clothes. "I don't have a suit." She replied. Chandler smiled. "Okay. Why don't we wait until after everyone goes to sleep, Come back here and go for a quick soak?" Monica smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Meet you back here in a few hours, roomie!" Chandler smiled. "Wait! Roomie?"

"Oh yeah we're sleeping together this weekend. See ya in an hour." Monica said walking back the house. A confused Chandler smiled and followed her.

"I am not playing strip poker with you!" Rachel yelled at Joey. "Why? Please. I finally have cards." Rachel smiled at her 'boyish' friend. "Why don't you ask Pheebs?" Rachel suggested looking over at Phoebe who was sitting by the window alone. Joey smirked at Rachel and carried his cards to the window. "Wanna play strip poker?" Joey asked Phoebe. "You want to play strip poker with me?" She asked. Joey smiled. "Yeah. You interested?" Phoebe smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

While Joey and Phoebe ran to their newly shared room, Rachel decided to make her move on Ross. All she had to do was find the perfect moment. Looking at him sitting on the barstool in the kitchen nursing a beer she decided now was a good a time as any. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.


End file.
